


Perfect Imperfection

by ZhangYuLian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Starting Over, World Travel, occ moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangYuLian/pseuds/ZhangYuLian
Summary: What would happen if Severus was teleported to a different world to save the survivors of Sanctum and brought them home to survive in his world?OrThe 100 show him that, yes, love is complicated, life is never fair, and tough decisions weren't supposed to be easy to make. But that was what living was all about and one way or another, they were going to find a way to survive and end the war that was threatened to tear apart their new home and those they loved. If the Dark Lord and Death Eaters thought muggles couldn't fight wizards without magic, they had a whole nother thing coming.This has been an idea I've had stuck in my head for a while and I am excited to bring it to fruition. I thought, why not make poor Severus's life just a wee bit more complicated? Unfortunately, he has no idea he's got a secret admirer too and is going to have his brain explode when he finds out who it is. I haven't written in a few years, so apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes (this is going un-betaed). Feel free to leave constructive criticism and any ideas for interesting avenues; they are always welcomed! Chapters will be short at first but will progress as we go along. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!!





	1. Characters

Characters

Severus Snape - 5th Year Slytherin

Clarke Griffin

Echo Blake

Raven Reyes

Emori Murphy

John Murphy

James Potter - 5th Year Gryffindor

Sirius Black - 5th Year Gryffindor

Remus Lupin - 5th Year Gryffindor

Peter Pettigrew - 5th Year Gryffindor

Madi Griffin

Gaia

Bellamy Blake

Lily Evans - 5th Year Gryffindor

Bellatrix Black - 5th Year Slytherin

Lucius Malfoy - 6th Year Slytherin

Narcissa Black - 6th Year Slytherin

Indra

Jordan Green

Eric Jackson

Nathan Miller


	2. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will ever be the same.

A strong, icy cold wind whipped against their faces as they continued racing through the forest grounds, jumping over fallen branches and avoiding the roots that dared to block their paths. Thrown haphazardly back into Scotland's winter wonderland was  _ not _ what they expected and was nothing short of a slap to the face and a fuck you to their luck. Seriously, couldn't they get a break?

Half a day was what Jackson predicted earlier. The sun was already up and nearly halfway across the sky. Midday was nearing, and they only had a few hours left, if that. They had no medicine, no magic, no solution. If they couldn't make it, the others will perish. Why did it always have to be this way?

Frantic footsteps echoed through the Forest as Severus ran as fast as he could, heartbeat pounding in his ears, blood rushing through his body like mad. Behind him, three others flanked his sides, just as desperate to get to their destination.

"How much further!?" Bellamy yelled to his left.

Glancing at their surroundings again, he spotted the peak of the Astronomy Tower just over the horizon of the canopy. "We're almost there!" he yelled back. The minutes felt like days, but they finally broke through the Forest's edge, making their way across the acres of grassland towards the castle. As they crossed halfway, one of them got nipped by a snow-covered root and went tumbling, landing in a painful heap several feet back.

"Clarke!" Bellamy raced back towards the blonde, who was clutching her sides, whining in pain. 

"Gods, that hurt like a bitch."

"I told you, you should have stayed behind with the others," Bellamy lightly reprimanded, helping her into a sitting position and wiping the snow off her blonde hair. He glanced at her clutched hand and noticed black seeping through the robes. 

Clarke followed his gaze and cursed. "Shit."

"Is the wound open again?" Severus knelt next to Clarke and gently lifted her arms to inspect the damage. Hissing at the movement, Severus squeezed her shoulder, calming her.

"You can't move like this. We have no choice. Echo and I will get to the castle. Bellamy, stay with her. We should be back soon", the raven-haired Slytherin instructed, getting back up.

"Fine," Clarke huffed, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. Catching his gaze, she pursed her lips. "Please be safe."

He gave her a tight smile, hoping it was convincing enough. "Don't worry. We will."

Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders and securing her on his side. "We'll lay low. If the others catch up, I'll send Jackson and Niylah towards you with the others."

Severus nodded. "Hopefully, they'll make it there by the time we get the calvary."

"Godspeed."

With that, they continued forward. 

* * *

Finding the castle entrance wasn't too difficult, but the gates were locked, and the other entryways were warded off. Severus and Echo searched the perimeter, checking for any opening they could use. A light bulb went off when Severus spotted one particular window that connected to the Transfiguration classroom.

He signaled the brunette over, pointing to the target. Swiftly, Echo got into position, ready to fire. He pulled out the handkerchief -- the gift he had received from the Gryffindor head of house earlier that year -- and tied it to the end of her weapon. Their eyes met. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Without my magic, we don't have much choice. There's only one way to find out. "

Releasing a tense sigh, she murmured, "Then let this aim be true," and fired.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was happy to return at Hogwarts after the winter break -- back to teaching students the fine arts of transfiguration and giving those pesky students a lesson or two to learn their place. But today she started her day with a heavy heart, after receiving some unpleasant news from Slughorn and Dumbledore earlier that morning.

There had been news that Eileen Prince, Severus's mother, had tragically passed away in an accident at home over the holidays, and they were to inform the young Snape so arrangements could be made to at least send him home for the funeral. Delivering messages like these would typically take something from her, but she felt like this would do so much more. Albeit no child should be without their mother, especially at a tender age like this. And young Mr. Snape needed all the help and love he could get. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Her mind drifted to her late husband, and she shook the thought away. When has it ever been?

It's been three days since the students had returned to Hogwarts from their winter break, and she hadn't seen a soul of that young Slytherin student in any of her Transfiguration classes nor throughout the meals. Some of the Slytherin students began to take notice, and a few of the Gryffindors, namely four trouble-making boys who called themselves "the Marauders," had questioning glances and looks of their own.

While she hovered over the desk of a 5th year Gryffindor, the window suddenly shattered, spraying broken glass around the classroom and cutting several students as they screamed in terror, trying to run away from the source of the explosion.

"W-What the bloody hell was that!?" one of the students screamed.

The resonating sound of quivering caught the professor's and some of the students' attention as they found the object that made an impact with the opposite wall. It was an arrow, burrowed deep into the wood. McGonagall went to the projectile and snatched off the cloth and immediately recognized the embroidery and the haphazard handwriting, stained in crimson.

_ HELP - POMFREY NOW! _

She rushed to the window, careful to step over the broken shards and scanned the area, finding the two figures that caused the havoc. Not recognizing the archer, she scrutinized the second person, and her eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

Quick as a snitch, McGonagall rushed outside wand in one hand, the cloth from the arrow in the other, her mind fuming with worry, confusion, and relief.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Snape!" she demanded. She pointed her wand towards the archer in an offensive gesture, who took a step back, eyes observant yet uncertain. Echo dropped her weapon and held her hands up in the air, signaling her surrender. Severus did the same. He sighed with relief when he saw the cloth.

"Thank Merlin, you recognized it, Professor. I'm sorry about the accident, but it was the only way we could get your attention. Please, we need your help."

"And pray tell, child, to what degree of 'help' requires you to break through my classroom window, with an arrow no less which could have hit a student and injured them or worse kill them?" The witched glared at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she scanned his body and outfit, which saw better days.

"Mr. Snape, why are you covered in dirt, and...is that blood? Merlin, what happened to you!? And who is she?" McGonagall exclaimed and began checking over him.

"I'm OK, Professor. The blood isn't mine," he explained. Then quickly added, "I didn't hurt anyone, I swear! I was trying to heal someone else." He glanced at the brunette, and hastily introduced her. "This is my friend Echo. Please take our word. We mean no harm. I can explain later, but we need your help right now. Did you call for Madam Pomfrey?"

McGonagall eyed Echo wearily before answering him. "Yes, I sent a patronus to her, as well as to Professor Slughorn and Headmaster Dumbledore, and informed them to meet us outside since your message," she gestured to the cloth, "seemed quite urgent."

As if on cue, said individuals made their appearance and moved towards them.

"Mr. Snape, Professor McGonagall, tell us, what is going on here?" Dumbledore inquired. "And who is this here?"

Before Severus could answer, shouting came from the direction of the Forest. They turned and saw a group of people making their way across the clearing. 

"They're finally here," Echo beamed. The excitement only lasted a few seconds before they felt something was amiss. The group was racing to them, arms flailing, their shoutings loud and desperate. A young woman with braided dirty blonde hair came running first, her face grim. She slammed into Echo's arms and collapsed, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Breathe, Niylah, breathe! What's wrong?" Echo shook her.

"J-Jordan and Indra...they both b-began t-t-to seize...minutes ago." Niylah gasped for air. Her lungs were on fire. "We don't have (cough) that much time! Or...or we'll (cough) (cough) lose them both!"

Severus turned towards the adults, desperate. "There's no time to explain, but my friends are dying, and we need potions and medical equipment to save them. I would have done something already, but my magical core's drained. We have nothing to use. That's why we came here."

Clarke hobbled away from Bellamy to where Severus was and knelt before them. The two lives hanging by a thread was almost too much for her to take. "I know we are strangers in your home and aren't welcome here, but please take our word when we mean your people no harm. We've already lost so much." Tears brimmed her ice-blue eyes. "We can't afford to lose any more of our loved ones. We beg of you. Please, help us!"

Everyone turned to Dumbledore. It felt like centuries before he gave a stiff nod. "We shall offer assistance to your  _ friends _ , Mr. Snape, under the supervision of the professors and myself to protect the remaining student body. But I expect a full explanation afterward, are we clear?" 

Severus released his breath he didn't realize he was holding. Clarke sighed in relief, and both bowed their heads and thanked.

After assessing the rest of the group not to be a threat, the Professors and mediwitch hovered the injured into the castle, making a beeline the hospital wing. Students were gasping and whispering at the scene as they made their way through the halls. Confusion spread through the student body as the Professors yelled and shooed the students to move aside. Not too far, a certain redhead Gryffindor and the Marauders, namely a bespectacled young wizard, spotted Severus running down the hall with these people, covered in grime and blood. Their minds raced with endless what if's. When the doors of the Medical Wing closed shut, everyone was wondering the same thing.

What the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

_Five months earlier..._

The soft sound of sniffling echoed in the Slytherin dormitories, not that anyone was there to notice it anyways. The rest of the student body including the staff were currently residing in the Grand Hall, enjoying the dinner meal after the newest batch of first-year students were sorted. Severus, however, didn't bother joining them.

On his bed, rolled in a ball, he sniffled again, bringing up his sleeve robe to wipe away his tears for the umpteenth time. Thank Merlin no one else was here right now or else he would be the talk of the House for months to come and that was the last thing he needed to deal with. 

Holding up the crumpled letter in his hands, he glared at the parchment with hate and defeat, wishing the damn thing would just burst into flames and take his problems with it. Unfortunately, he knew nothing in his life ever worked like that.

He released a shuddered sigh, slumping his shoulders and tilted his head back against the headboard. He zoned out, staring at the ceiling above him held as his brain tried to process everything he just re-read.

His mother, Eileen Prince, was dying. If lucky, she may have a year to live. At worst, she could end up dropping dead at any moment. And nobody knew about it. Not his abusive toe-rag of a father. And obviously not even himself. Apparently she had been sick for a few years now and every time he was home, he never noticed anything different about the woman. She was gaunt and miserable looking as always, but now that he thought about it she could have simply cast a concealing spell and he wouldn't have known the difference.

In the letter she wrote to him (which still surprised him since the last time he received one from her was during his first year at Hogwarts) details of her illness were left out, which the young boy couldn't begin to even understand why she would do that in the first place. But it made him wonder; if she had been hiding this for that long, what else hasn't she told him?

But that wasn't what got Severus lying on his bed feeling aggravated and crying tears of frustration. As he continued to stare at the ceiling, the words he read and re-read over again several times imprinted itself into his mind, replaying like a broken record.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to keep you safe, away from your father, from the abuse, even from myself. I know I have let you down as your mother, and I am not asking for your forgiveness. All I want you to know is that I have never stopped loving you and you will always forever be my baby boy. You deserve happiness, my child, go out there and you will find it.'_

Honestly Severus didn't know how to feel. A part of him was angry at his mother for the neglect, for standing on the side and letting things happen, even though _something_ could have been done. For all that he had to remember, there hasn't been an ounce of love that resides in that retched place called home and if there was, it evaporated as soon as it was lit. How could he bring himself to love someone back who treated him this way? If anything, she was just as guilty as that bystander Remus Lupin. But then then there was a part of him that was immensely sad, and pitied the poor witch, which confused him immensely. His mother had once loved him and still loved him to this very day. After all these years, her finally confessing to being a shit mother and admitting at the same time she still cared made her in his book contradictory and cowardly.

But above all else, he came to realize is that she too was human. Could he truly blame her for everything, when he also could have done something himself to free them out of their situation, but was too afraid to or felt he didn't have the power to do so? As much as it broke his heart thinking about the moments where she was missing from his life growing up, he couldn't bring himself to hate the woman who brought him into the world and sacrificed what she could to make sure at least he had food to eat and some clothes to wear.

And now he might not be able to say goodbye to her and tell his mom how much he loved her too. 

How heartbreaking such cruel wanting can be.

\---

Inside the envelope was also a small blue trinket which Severus discovered after trying to put the parchment back in it's sheath. She mentioned it was one of the only pieces of Prince inheritance she took with her when she ran away from home. 

_'It will be useful to you one day. Use it well."_

He hid the trinket inside one of his robe pockets, charming it to stay sealed until broken upon will. Just as he did, he heard voices returning to the Slytherin dorms. Looks like the flock had returned. Wiping his eyes one last time, he pulled out a potions book he was reading earlier and continued where he had left off. Time to slip that mask back on again. Show time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four months earlier..._

When the end of September approached and the greens of the surrounding forests began to turn vibrant shades of citrine gold, bronze and red, Hogwarts too began to settle down. The newer students had familiarized themselves with their routine schedules, chattering up a storm as first years always do, their excitement contaminating every inch of the castle. The older students perhaps spared a meager glance at the "fresh meat" here and there, but otherwise left them to their own devices. Or demise. The days passed along without too much event, and for Severus, this was more than what he could ask.

Exiting his last class for the morning, he headed towards the Great Hall to join everyone else for lunch. Like always, he opted to sit at the end of the table away from everyone else. However, he was surprised to find another boy sitting across the table from his usual seat, as if waiting for his arrival. "Regulus?"

Said boy turned towards him, offering a small smile over his shoulder. "There you are, Severus. Mind if I join you?"

Ungraciously plopping down his school books, the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow before taking his seat. "I don't have much of a choice here, do I?"

The younger male gave a light shrug. "Perhaps not", Regulus responded indifferently.

The "relationship" between the young Black heir and Severus was quite interesting, to say the least. One could almost describe it as a mentorship, with Severus being the Potions prodigy and Regulus learning under his wing, besides already being one of the best Seekers Slytherin House has ever had in a while. Others find it as a barter-like trade--I get you this and you provide me that, especially since Severus was a half-blood and Regulus was a pureblood. Why wouldn't they think Severus could benefit from being "friends" with the heir of House Black? Despite what everyone thought, their relation was rather quite simple: they found an odd tolerance of each other's presence which had benefits on both sides and were mutual acquaintances at best. Severus didn't mind having Regulus around since he was able to keep up with him and he was able to help Severus make some funds to get ingredients and supplies for his potion-making. Even their non-vocal non-physical moments of just sitting next to each other enjoying the little peace they had were quite pleasant and relaxing. On occasion, the raven-haired boy wondered if this is what having a friend, besides Lily Evans, felt like.

As of late, they hadn't seen one another since the end of Fourth Year and their schedules conflicted this year with Regulus barely being in any of his classes, plus the Quidditch teams being rallied up during lunch hour to convene with their coaches. So despite the unexpected meet up with Regulus, Severus was secretly glad to have him in his presence, even for this smidgen of time.

Severus wasn't one for small talk, but he'd make the exception for Regulus. As they continued to fill their plates with food and talked about their classes, a light bulb went off in Severus's head.

Rummaging through his robes, he brought out the blue trinket from the envelope his mother sent earlier that month. "Say, Regulus, do you reckon you can find something out for me?" Severus handed it over to him.

Regulus inspected the piece, clearly fascinated and undoubtedly curious, given the perplexed look on his face. "I've never seen anything like this before. Where did you get this?"

Severus's heart clenched as he remembered her words from the letter. "It was a gift from Mother. She said it was a part of her family inheritance, but I know nothing else of it. I figured you could help me shed some light since you already have access to your family's ancient archives."

The younger Slytherin inspected it one more time before pocketing the trinket safely, spelling it sealed. "I'll see what I can find. Our families might have some history since it's common for Purebloods to intermarry within each other. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Regulus Black was the youngest son to Walburga and Orion Black, a "dark" magical family who had been part of the Slytherin house since as old as time. Unfortunately, their eldest son, Sirius Black, wasn't as fortunate and had been sorted into Gryffindor. That had caused an upheaval in the family and as much as they say it's best to leave family matters at home when it comes to Pureblood families (as he's learned) sometimes things just don't work out that way. The howlers in first and second year didn't help the poor sod and if the hot-headed Gryffindor didn't decide to use him as target practice to let out his pent-up anger and nearly sadistic fascination with making his life utterly miserable, Severus would almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

When the younger Black joined Hogwarts, the animosity between the two houses only intensified when they learned Regulus was a fast learner and quite the force to be reckoned with on the Quidditch pitch. And the bullying went up a notch from there. Although, Severus noted, whenever Regulus was with him, the older Black and his "cronies" the Marauders tended to leave him alone. He figured Sirius either didn't want to hurt his younger brother with one of his off-aim spells, or he knew Regulus had a few tricks up his sleeves to keep him in his place. Whichever the reason, he was glad this moment was working out for both of them.

Recalling a thought process made Severus fond of a memory. The moment he realized Regulus was a ranting prince in Fourth Year by nature was one of the most enlightening moments Severus had ever experienced. Oh yes, that's what happens when you gain the young Black Heir's trust and befriend him, genuinely at least. He normally rattles on about the pressures from his parents about the Dark Lord and the carelessness of his older brother, Sirius Black. But given his interest in curses and magical devices, Regulus liked to speak about his findings and discoveries poking around in the family library. Severus honestly didn't expect this side of Regulus but in a way, he enjoyed that part of the boy. He would never admit it, but labeling Regulus as a younger brother would be most appropriate. And again, it had its advantages when you're also a good listener.

He gave Severus a perplexed look when said Slytherin held out a pouch of galleons and pushed it towards Regulus's side of the table.

"What's this for, mate?" Regulus inquired, confused.

"For your troubles, of course. Take it as a token of my gratitude for assisting me with this."

Regulus shook his head and pushed the pouch back to him. "Save it up for your projects, Severus. I don't need it. This is more than enough to satiate my curiosity, more than money could fulfill. Besides, I'd be happy to help out a friend anytime."

Severus blinked a few times, making sure he heard correctly. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment since people usually wanted something from him and didn't offer him anything nice in return because he was a half-blood or was a Slytherin.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Crystal."

Not bothering to push the subject further since they had to finish their meal soon, Severus withdrew the pouch back and gave the Black a small smile of his own. "Thank you, Regulus."

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

_Three months earlier..._

Besides being a potions prodigy, Severus figured he'd use his skills to barter for key ingredients he needed for some personal projects. One of those projects being the school’s current potions book, which he had a personal vendetta against. It was, in his opinion, horrendously outdated and needed a major update. If muggles were constantly making scientific discoveries to improve the everyday lives, why couldn't the magical community do the same? Magic was convenient, yes, but what if they used it to further improve their society instead of just playing exploding snaps. Growing up in a muggle home and community showed Severus that even without magic, there were plenty of ways to accomplish the same goals. If both societies could learn from one another, the world might become a better place. He wondered sometimes if that idea ever crossed the minds of other leaders within the magical community, or if they, too, were stuck in the Middle Ages like they were. Which at one time Severus decided needed to change and at some point, someone had to start. But at the very moment, he had other things to worry about.

As Halloween approached, he knew they were going to ask him again about his plans about joining the Dark Lord. In all honesty, Severus wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his future other than not being where he was now. A medium-sized home would suffice, hidden in the quiet suburbs in a nice neighborhood in some remote location where no one would find him or bother him, and he would still be able to make a decent living. He could continue his potion mastery at a hospital or further his studies into the medical field, maybe even venture into alchemy. The possibilities were endless, but with the war raging on outside the walls of Hogwarts, his options were becoming scarcer. The fact that he was a half-blood Slytherin didn't really help either.

At lunch, when Regulus was unfortunately called out to the Quidditch pitch again for practice, a familiar blonde strode over and took his place across the table. He propped his head on one hand, observing the raven-head with an amused expression.

"How goes your day, Severus? Not studying too hard, are we?" Lucius asked, his voice subtle and slick like a preying viper.

Severus acknowledged him with a nod, not bothering to look up from his book. "You know, the usual. Black and Potter was trying to do something reckless again in Slughorn's classroom, but that went over well when he received detention again and lost Gryffindor fifty points for exploding half the classroom. Marlene was sent to the infirmary with quite the burns."

Lucius shook his head. "That pathetic moron. When will they ever learn?"

On cue, Sirius Black and James Potter walked into the Great Hall. They definitely did not look like happy campers.

Sirius spotted Severus and Lucius and glared at them intensely before taking his seat next to Remus, James next to Peter.

"I have to say, I worry for Gryffindor House. At the moment, their future seems quite bleak", Lucius continued, turning back to Severus. "If they keep that up, they'll have no chance of winning the house cup."

"Mhm," Severus murmured. He internally hoped Lucius would now leave him be. But it seemed the head boy had other plans. Lucius took a moment to examine the boy. He leaned his body against the table, and using a slender pale finger, tilted the book down so that the raven-haired boy could meet his ice-blue eyes.

"I have a message from the Dark Lord that I've personally been tasked to deliver."

Severus put down his book, schooling his face to look indifferent, trying his best to hide his anxiety. "Go on."

Malfoy smirked, now that he had the boy’s full attention. He removed a note from his sleeve and slid it across the table to him.

"Your reputation precedes you. Your work has caught his Lord's attention. Honestly, Severus, your commitment to your studies is outstanding, something I wish some of our fellow housemates would take after." He glanced at the other Slytherins who were throwing hexes at each other. "You truly are a role model, Severus, and such dedication is quite difficult to come by nowadays. I know very well your skills will take you far in life, and you will only blossom further by his side."

He stood up to take his leave, but not before giving Severus his trademark smirk. The one that made Severus internally shudder. “That is a formal invitation for the next meeting over break during hols. He is eager to finally make our acquaintance. Consider it, for your own benefit, of course. You’ll only be making the future a much better place for us all.”

With that, he left Severus to ponder over Lucius’s words. Quite frankly he's been doing a lot of that lately. He glanced at the white note glaring back at him from the wooden table. With a sigh, he pocketed the note, a heavyweight settling on his shoulders as he tried to return to his book. Prodigies were supposed to attract the right people at the right times. This...he sighed to himself once more...was definitely not one of them.

* * *

Across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor's table, James was watching the interaction between Severus and Lucius. "That stuck-up pain in the arse, what the hell is he talking to Snape about?"

"Maybe some of that 'Dark Lord' stuff I hear the other students whispering about," Peter piped in. "Also James when did you start calling Snivellus by his last name?"

The seeker gave an uncaring shrug. Luckily the others didn't bother to question it.

"And where would you hear that? Unless you're hanging out with some of the Slytherins yourself, Wormtaill," questioned Sirius. "Merlin, he's going to pay for getting me into a month's worth of detention, with Slughorn no less! Cleaning cauldrons with no magic, what sort of messed-up torture technique is that? I'm going to miss quidditch practice at this point and get kicked off the team! This is all Snivellus's fault. If he hadn't shoved me over I wouldn't have dropped the snake fangs into Marlene's cauldron. That was supposed to be in his, not hers! Now I've got all her friends pissed and coming after me for no reason." He huffed and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed as hell.

"Well," Remus bean. "If you didn't do any of that, there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place. If you dropped it in Snape's cauldron, it probably would have exploded too and injured more people. It truly wasn't a bright idea to begin with, Padfoot."

"Plus you could have hurt Lily in the process too, dunderhead! She was sitting at the table next to him!" James added.

Sirius huffed, slumped his shoulders, and gave them held his hands up. "Alright, fine, I admit it. It was a stupid idea and I'm sorry. Happy, now?"

"It's a start", Remus said, unimpressed.

"Great! And for the record, he did deserve it for being that close to Lily. For James's sake," Sirius pointed out.

"Wait a moment, I didn't tell you to put the snake fangs into the cauldron, that was all your idea, mate," James countered.

"You're bailing out on me now? C'mon, we do these things together!"

"Oh, will you guys just stop it for now. We're already in fifth year, we're not children anymore. Snape's done nothing wrong and they are always paired up in Potions class together or sit close to each other anyway because that's how Slughorn always has it assigned. Seriously, you both need to take into accountability about your futures. Family relations isn't always going to land you a career. Besides, I'm tired of always having to suck it up and deal with you guys when you both know this isn't right just to bully someone else for no rhyme or reason. Don't you agree with me, Peter?"

The rat animagus looked between Remus and the other two boys, who looked at him expectantly. "Well, if Snivellus is going to be a problem for our friendship, we should probably try to eliminate him, yeah?"

Remus's jaws fell to the ground. "Are you all out of your minds?"

"Hey look Moony, we were there to help you when you needed us most, now we need you to back us too. You in or you out?" Sirius inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

James added, "We know you take some fun out of it too and besides, we have to show the Slytherins we're going to be the ones winning the house cup this year."

Remus shook his head. This was ridiculous. There were times where he wondered why he friends with them again?

As they finished their meals, James took a small glance at the Slytherin table and spotted the raven-haired boy buried in his book like before, but his hands were holding the book too tight and the fieriness in his eyes were dimmed. Something stirred inside the Gryffindor, and he wanted nothing more but to bring that spark back. He shook his head and shooed away the thought. He went back to packing his things up and as everyone exited the Great Hall, he took one final glance at the Slytherin before making his way to his next class.


End file.
